Zimbabwe (Nyatsimba Mutota) (Sukritact)
Zimbabwe led by Nyatsimba Mutota Sukritact's Zimbabwe is a More Civilizations custom civilization by Sukritact More Civilisations, with contributions from Reedstilt and Pouakai. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Zimbabwe Zimbabwe is a landlocked sovereign state located in southern Africa, between the Zambezi and Limpopo Rivers. Since the 11th century, present-day Zimbabwe has been the site of several organised states and kingdoms as well as a major route for migration and trade. Zimbabwe achieved majority rule and internationally recognized independence in April 1980 following a long period of colonial rule and a 15-year period of white-dominated minority rule, instituted after the minority regime’s so-called Unilateral Declaration of Independence (UDI) in 1965. Nyatsimba Mutota The only information we have about Nyatsimba Mutota comes from oral tradition. It is recorded that the warrior prince named Nyatsimba Mutota from the Kingdom of Zimbabwe was sent to find new sources of salt in the north. Prince Mutota found his salt among the Tavara, a Shona subdivision, who were prominent elephant hunters. They were conquered and a capital was established 350 km north of Great Zimbabwe at Zvongombe by the Zambezi. With Mutota as ruler, the Kingdom outgrew its parent state and became the dominant force in the region, mainting nominal independence from the powerful Portugese colonialist in Mozambique. Mutota''s empire remained until, in the 17th century, rivalry between the Portugese and the Rozwi Empire (heralding from the Zimbabwe Plateau where Mutota was born) ripped it apart. Dawn of Man Greetings, mighty Nyatsimba Mutota - proud and noble leader of Zimbabwe! Your people bow before your presence! Your people have ruled over the African interior since time immemorial, when your kingdom was naught but a legend to the outside world. Zimbabwe grew rich off trading the bountiful resources of her lands with myriad foreign kingdoms, with which it became the sole power of the region. You built great cities which would astonish the world for centuries to come, and stood proudly to defend your lands from those who would attempt to take them until your last breath. O' great king! Your kingdom has fallen, your lands plundered and divided by foreign powers. Yet your people retain hope, and call for a great leader to restore Zimbabwe to greatness. Can you don the mantle, and lead Zimbabwe once more? Can you make your kingdom the envy of the world? Can you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time? Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Magistrates * 500 Gold |rewards = Receive a free Settler * The empire becomes known as the Kingdom of Mutapa upon settling your next City * Receive sources of Luxury near the next City you settle}} *1 Magistrates |rewards = Receive 20% more Production towards founding a Clan Lineage when a Building or Wonder is completed. *Build Walls and Dzimbabwes in half the usual time}} Gold|option2name = Perhaps abolishing this tax will encourage more trade...|option2details = Trade Routes to you generate +1 Gold for you and +1 Gold for the trade route owner.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now building gigantic stone houses without using mortar. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Reedstilt: Research * Pouakai: DoM text * Sukritact: All else Notes and References Category:Bantu Cultures Category:More Civilizations Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III